The electrical switching and control panels of electricity substations or other electrical installation are made up of panels in which are incorporated the various electrical and electronic appliances which are connected directly to the circuits of the installation, the panel thus creating one integral panel-appliance unit.
Control panels are usually made to order with no provision for reconverting them to any service different from that for which they were designed.